I Remember How Those Boys Could Dance
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a shy teenage boy, outcast by his peers and sheltered by his deeply religious mother, who unleashes telekinetic terror on his small town after being pushed too far at the senior prom.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I felt what I had wasn't enough, so I deleted the story to make some rewrites and here's the first chapter of a (slightly) revamped version of my _Carrie_-based story.

* * *

In the small community of Westerville, Ohio, it was the early summer of 2013 and the seniors of Dalton High School were ready for their upcoming prom and graduation. What they all expected to be the best night of their lives would become the night they would never, ever forget.

* * *

"Catch it, queer!" Kurt Hummel heard the jeers of his classmates as their Physical Education period required them to play dodgeball. He was the last man standing on his side and standing directly across from him was a smirking Sebastian Smythe, a ball twirling in his hand. Kurt moved to the left, but Sebastian swiftly copied him.

"You're not going to win, Hummel, so stand still and take it like a man!" Sebastian called, rearing back to throw. Kurt shut his eyes and felt the rubber slam into his chest as he fell onto his back. On the cold concrete pavement, he opened his eyes to see his teammates shaking their heads in disgust.

"Worthless," one of the guys muttered as he pushed past Kurt on the way in. Kurt sighed and followed the others into the steamy locker room.

"Don't peek at my junk, Hummel," Todd Fisher snapped as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Like I would," Kurt mumbled, undressing slowly and walking into the shower. He sighed as the warm water ran all over his sweaty, tired body. Kurt felt something tingling and looked down, his penis was rigid. Now, you'd think a seventeen-year-old would know about having an erection, but Kurt, having lived a sheltered life with his religious zealot mother since his father's death a year before, did not.

"Holy shit!" Smythe's voice yelled out. "Hummel has a boner! Cover it up!" Kurt felt a towel hit him in the head. Sliding down against the wall, all the guys were shouting "Cover it up!" and pitching towels at him.

A wicked grin plastered on his face, Sebastian pulled out his iPhone and recorded the scene. Todd chucked a towel that struck Kurt directly in the face. Kurt buried his face in his arms.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Coach Stinson demanded, pushing through the crowd of teenage boys. "Out of the way!" He yanked Sebastian back. Chandler Kiehl halted and took a step back, instantly feeling bad. Suddenly, everyone jerked up, seeing a fluorescent light pop.

"Hummel, stand up," Coach Stinson said in a softer voice. Kurt stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Come along." Kurt made his way to his locker and grabbed his clothes before leaving with Coach Stinson. "I'll deal with all of you later," he called back to the dissolving group of boys.

* * *

"Kurt, you are not in the wrong," Coach Stinson assured him on the way to the principal's office. "Erections are something that all young men experience. They can occur spontaneously at any time of day. Did anyone ever tell you that? Maybe a sexual education course in junior high?"

"No, sir." Kurt shook his head. "My mother refused to sign the permission slips."

"Yes, your mother," Coach Stinson sighed, knowing full well of the reputation Elizabeth Hummel had around town. "We have such courses here at Dalton. Or, for your own well-being, I could give you some pamphlets to help explain it better. Miss Pillsbury, our guidance counselor, is well equipped with pamphlets."

Kurt had seen the pamphlets Miss Pillsbury gave out: _My Teacher Eats Chalk_, _Is That a Zit or an STD?_, _Is That Blood in My Pee?_, etc.

"I'm alright, thanks." Kurt forced a small smile.

* * *

"Sebastian Smythe?" Principal Ryan asked. "Why am I not surprised?" Kurt sat in the outer office, looking at the floor. He heard a knock at the window above him; he looked up to see Sebastian and a few of his friends. Sebastian pointed at him and slid a finger across his throat.

"Kurt, you are excused from Physical Education until further notice. You can take the study hall period in room 23," Mr. Ryan said, coming out and handing Kurt a slip of paper. He simply nodded without a word. "I'm very sorry that this happened to you. Shall we call a ride for you?" Kurt shook his head and moved to leave. Looking up at the door, the glass shattered.

"Those kids again…," Mr. Ryan muttered before hurrying into the hallway.

"Hummel, get some rest," Coach Stinson said, giving Kurt the small smile he reserved just for him. Kurt smiled back and walked outside, just to see Sebastian's thrice-held-back boyfriend Hunter Clarington coming towards him.

"Hey, freak," Hunter smirked. Kurt glanced at him and he fell off his skateboard into the grass.

"Nice move, Hunt," Cameron McCarthy laughed. Hunter got up and glared after Kurt, who kept walking.

* * *

Elizabeth Hummel was a formidable woman, standing five-foot-eleven, her brown hair in a bun tied at the back of her head. She knocked on the stained-glass window on the door of 24 Pitchford Lane. The door opened to Catherine Kiehl, whose bright smile faltered at the sight of the slightly stern look on Elizabeth's face.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Catherine said, trying to sound bright.

"Good afternoon, Catherine. I'm here to see if those Bibles came for you." Elizabeth seemed to ignore the small gathering of women huddled behind Catherine.

"They did indeed," Catherine replied, picking one up from the table next to the front door.

"Excellent. Have a nice day, Catherine, ladies." Without another glance, Elizabeth turned and walked away.

* * *

Kurt tiptoed into the house, hoping his mother was still out pandering to the neighbors, but he heard the radio once he closed the door.

"Why are you home early? What did you do?" Elizabeth asked, standing at the door frame.

"I came home because..." Kurt didn't finish as Elizabeth pulled him into the living room and pushed him to his knees.

"Pray with me," she ordered, opening one of her Bibles. ""_And God made Eve from Adam's rib. And Eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world._""

"Mother, please," Kurt begged. "It wasn't my fault."

""_And the raven was called sin. And God visited Eve with a curse. And the curse was the curse of blood._""

"But it wasn't blood!" Kurt interrupted, only to receive a slap to the face.

"Silence," Elizabeth whispered.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Kurt whimpered, holding his cheek. "Coach Stinson said it's something all boys go through. They laughed at me and threw towels at me."

"I thought I told you that you will not take showers at the school." Kurt looked up at her.

"B-but they're r-required. I-I can't go b-b-back to c-class unless I t-take one," he stammered. "They laughed, Mother." Kurt swallowed before turning to face his mother. "I didn't know…" he started but Elizabeth slapped him again, silencing him.

"You're a disgrace," Elizabeth hissed.

"You never told me," Kurt said, a little louder this time. Elizabeth grabbed his arm and threw him towards the fireplace.

"Oh, Lord, please take the abomination that is homosexuality from my son and pour it upon some unwanted soul."

"It is not an abomination, Mother!" Kurt said, standing up. Elizabeth grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back to the floor, spouting nonsensical gibberish. "Stop speaking in tongues!"

Elizabeth looked up, fire in her eyes. She snatched Kurt's wrist and hauled him into the broom closet she had converted into Kurt's so-called "mercy room".

"Let me out! Mother, let me out!" Kurt screamed, pounding on the door. He soon tired and sat on the floor, slumping against the wall and looking at the crucified Jesus on the wall.

* * *

About an hour later, Elizabeth unlocked the door and found her son lying on the floor.

"You may go to bed now," she said shortly.

"Thank you, Mother," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Elizabeth didn't answer and Kurt hurried upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: So this has begun to mirror the musical more, but I like the way I'm doing it now.

* * *

"Oh my God, Sebastian, _really_?" Craig Shapiro stood in the circle surrounding Sebastian and Hunter at the Smythe house. Sebastian's parents were gone for the week and he had the house to himself.

"It was hilarious," Sebastian grinned. Hunter slid an arm around his boyfriend.

"You're so smart, Sebby," he whispered.

"What is wrong with you, Sebastian?" Chandler spoke up. He was across the room with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. "Why do you insist on treating everyone around you like shit?"

"That's the pecking order, Chand." Sebastian stood up. "Don't you get it? People like us got it; therefore, people don't fuck with us. And then there's Kurt Hummel, who, along with his nut job of a mom, is a goddamn Bible-thumper."

"But that doesn't mean it has to be that way." Chandler shook his head. "What does it cost to be kind?"

"Ugh, what happened to you, Kiehl? You were throwing towels too."

"Chandler, don't." Blaine put a hand on Chandler's shoulder as he stood up.

"So what you're saying is that it's better to burn than get burned? How would you feel if someone did that to you? If someone—say Craig, for example—if Craig saw you have an erection in the shower and started chucking towels at you."

"Shapiro knows I'd kick his ass if he did that. Right, man?" Sebastian sent a look over to Shapiro, who tried to look uninterested.

"Y-yeah, I know, Seb."

"See? Nobody dies from a scar, Kiehl. Chill out." Sebastian grabbed one of his father's bottles of wine and popped it open. "Come over here and drink. You'll feel better."

"Go fuck yourself, Sebastian." Chandler grabbed his backpack and walked out of the house, Blaine in tow.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt had just sat down in English Lit. and found himself looking at Blaine Anderson, one of the smartest guys in school. Kurt himself was pretty smart; he was caught up in all of his classes, except gym of course, but Kurt wasn't like the others, and he was perfectly fine with that.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice whispered from behind him. He turned to see a short brunette smiling at him. "I'm Rachel. I heard about what happened. Don't worry about those guys; they're just being typical asshole guys." Kurt smiled and shook her hand. "This is my girlfriend, Quinn." She nodded to a blonde girl slightly taller than herself in the seat next to her.

"I used to date Smythe," Quinn said. "He's an insecure prick and, on top of that, he's bi. He's dating this guy, Hunter, who's been held back at least twice and probably an ever bigger douchebag than Sebastian."

"What about Blaine Anderson?" Kurt whispered hopefully.

"Taken by Chandler Kiehl," Quinn replied. Kurt frowned and sat back in his chair. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and at Blaine, who was scribbling something.

"Mr. Anderson, would you like to read your poem for the class?" Mrs. Gore asked. Blaine looked up at this and stood up quickly.

"_An eagle's just another bird_

_Until he can spread his wings_

_A river is just a sheet of ice_

_Till winter turns to spring_

_And though the clouds may block the sun_

_Don't mean that it's left the sky_

_Just when you think you've seen it all_

_There's more than meets the eye_

_Like things I dream and things I feel_

_There's more to me than I reveal_

_And 'cause I shine in quiet ways_

_I'm someone you don't recognize_

_I'm a diamond in the rough_

_A dreamer in disguise_"

"That was excellent, Mr. Anderson," Mrs. Gore praised. "Does anyone have any comments?" Kurt raised his hand. "Yes, Kurt?"

"I thought it was beautiful," he said.

"Faggot," someone fake-coughed.

"Silence!" Mrs. Gore slammed her ruler on her desk. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Continue."

"It-it..." Kurt tried to say but faltered. Without another glance, he put his head in his arms.

* * *

"What you lot did yesterday was, pardon my French, a really fucked-up thing to do to someone," Coach Stinson said to the small gathering of boys.

"Mr. Stinson, if I may?" Sebastian put on his most charming grin.

"Sit down, Smythe," Stinson ordered. "I know you were the ringleader in this, as you are in just about every other case." Sebastian scowled but sat down.

"The punishment Principal Ryan suggested was a week's suspension and refusal of your senior prom tickets," Stinson continued. Uproar came of this and Stinson waved them down. "That would really get you where you deserve it, wouldn't it? However, we've decided to let that sentence slide if, and _only if_, you go directly to Kurt Hummel and sincerely apologize to him."

"No. No fucking way," Sebastian said. "There is no way in hell am I going to go up to that little shit and spit out some phony apology."

"Suit yourself, Smythe. You're suspended for a week and your prom tickets will be refused," Stinson shrugged. "I bet your prom date will be disappointed."

"He doesn't have one," one of the other guys called out.

"Shut it, Wilson!" Sebastian snapped.

Coach Stinson had Kurt enter the classroom he was using and as each boy left, they apologized to Kurt for their part in the incident.

Sebastian was first in line and Coach Stinson eyed him warily, making sure he didn't lay a hand on Kurt.

"Well, Sebastian, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Coach Stinson pressed.

"I do, Mr. Stinson. You're fucking dead, Hummel, you little Bible-thumping faggot."

"Alright, Smythe, if that's the way you feel. You're out of the prom." Coach Stinson opened a desk drawer and brought out the prom tickets reserved for Sebastian and ripped them in half.

"You can't do that!" Sebastian exclaimed. "You're a teacher! I can have you fired!"

"Good luck with that, Smythe," Stinson shrugged.

"Are you guys just going to let him do that?" Sebastian whirled around, trying to get help from the others.

"You're in the wrong, Sebastian. Why can't you just admit it?" Jeff Sterling scoffed.

"Ch-Chandler! Man, Chand, you're with me, right?" Sebastian looked at his best friend.

"Sebastian, no." Chandler shook his head. "Just no." Sebastian paled and, having finally realized he was alone, stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way.

"Anyone else have anything rebellious?" Coach Stinson looked at the other boys, who looked away. Nick Duval walked over to Kurt.

"Kurt, man, I'm really sorry," Nick said, biting his lip. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Thanks, Nick," Kurt replied in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Chandler looked Kurt directly in the eye as he said this. Kurt noticed a tear form in Chandler's eyes.

"I forgive you." Chandler smiled and wiped his eyes.

* * *

As sixth period let out, Kurt started his slow walk home, but was intercepted by Sebastian and a few of his cronies.

"I'm not going to prom because of you, you little fucker." Sebastian shoved Kurt against the chain-link fence.

"It's not my fault you don't have a conscience," Kurt said; he was shocked at his own bravado.

"Wow, you must have some kind of death wish, you fucking weirdo," Sebastian sneered, pulling back to punch Kurt, but someone grabbed Sebastian's arm. It was Blaine Anderson. Kurt was surprised by this sudden appearance.

"Leave him alone," Blaine said.

"Or what, Anderson? You gonna use your equations on us?" Sebastian scoffed, yanking his arm out of the shorter boy's grip. "Let's go, guys. We can beat the shit out of Hummel later." Glancing briefly back at Kurt, he sauntered off.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly, not looking at Blaine.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up slowly and saw the sincerity in Blaine's hazel eyes.

"No."

"Wait, what?" Blaine tilted his head in confusion.

"No, you're just messing with me," Kurt said softly. "It's all a big joke, isn't it? Go ask out the weird kid who doesn't stand up for himself, who can't because there's almost always a gang to hold him down. I know who you hang around with."

"But I just—" Blaine started to say but Kurt cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't hang out with Smythe, but your boyfriend does and he was throwing them too. I'm not falling for it." Without another look back, Kurt walked away.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Blaine's poem is completely unoriginal and was directly taken from the musical.


	3. Chapter 3

"It didn't work, Chand," Blaine reported upon arrival at Chandler's house. Catherine let him in with a smile and he found Chandler in the living room. "He said no. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because unlike certain nameless pricks, I'm actually remorseful for my part in what happened," Chandler sighed.

"Why did you do it, babe?" Blaine knelt down in front of his boyfriend and looked up at him. "You're better than that."

"I don't know. It was one of those moments I wasn't thinking and next thing I knew, I had thrown a towel at Kurt's head." Chandler removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"He's not going to say yes."

"Then ask him again."

"What?" Blaine looked at Chandler as if he were crazy.

"Ask him again," Chandler repeated. Blaine blew out the side of his mouth and kissed Chandler gently.

"I'll ask him again, but only because I love you so much."

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and approached Kurt the next day at school. Kurt was sitting alone – as per usual – at a lunch table towards the back of the cafeteria.

"Hi, Kurt," he said cheerfully. Kurt looked up at him, absently poking at the lump of what was supposed to be spaghetti on his tray.

"I told you no," he whispered. "Just leave me alone."

"Kurt, listen," Blaine leaned forward, "I really want to take you to prom. I'm not messing with you, I swear." Kurt's stare seemed to soften a bit as he took a bite of his food. "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock, all right? I'll even have a limousine to take us there."

Kurt took a small breath and sighed in relent. "Okay." Blaine grinned.

* * *

"No, absolutely not," Elizabeth said once Kurt told her about the prom. "There is no way you will be attending prom and with a _boy_ on top of that." She suddenly felt the wall behind her.

"Mother, I'll make the stones come again," Kurt whispered fiercely.

"Spawn of Satan, demon," Elizabeth hissed. "I knew there was something wrong with you from the beginning. I remember how you _wanted_ to be a girl."

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kurt was around six years old and he'd heard the couple next door go into their backyard. He looked through the hole in the fence and saw the bikini-clad form of Casey Ellis, a girl in her mid-teens. Kurt must have snapped a twig or something because he looked up to see a confused-looking Casey.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. Kurt nodded and looked at the ground. "You sure? You look a little scared."

"Kurt!" a voice screeched. The two heads shot up at Elizabeth's call. Casey glanced back and put a tender hand on Kurt's arm.

"What are those?" Kurt asked tentatively, pointing at Casey's breasts.

"They are called breasts, dear," she replied. "They arrive when a woman comes of age."

"I wish I had some," Kurt whispered, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, honey, but they're for girls," Casey said, biting her lip, not knowing exactly how to explain it.

"Kurt!" Elizabeth screamed again. She walked into the backyard and her eyes widened at Casey's appearance. "Get in here!" Elizabeth ordered. Casey watched as the small brown-haired six-year-old scuttled into the house. Elizabeth shot her a dirty glare and went back inside. Her mother joined her at the fence and they heard nonsensical ranting and a child's screams from inside the Hummel household.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I should have done away with you then," Elizabeth continued. "But the Lord above advised me that you would be normal, so I didn't. Obviously, his advice was incorrect because here you are, getting asked to dances by boys, especially boys you barely know."

"He'll pick me up and I'll bring him inside to meet you," Kurt said, trying to contain his angry tears. "His name is Blaine and he's not like the guys who pick on me. You know, now I know why they call me a bible-thumper, it's because of you!" Elizabeth looked stunned by this outburst.

"Go to your closet," Elizabeth commanded. "And do not come out until I see fit." Kurt stood up to his full height and looked into his mother's eyes.

"I am not afraid of you. I have nothing left to lose. I have power I can use. Nothing you can say or do will ever stop me again." Without another glance, Kurt turned on his heel and stormed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Across town, at the local hangout Dean's, Sebastian sat with his cronies drinking the vodka he'd smuggled in.

"Hey, babe," Hunter said, sliding in next to Sebastian and kissed the brunet. When Sebastian didn't respond, the brunet tried slipping a hand up Sebastian's shirt.

"Get off," Sebastian grumbled, pushing his boyfriend's hands away.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked, pouting.

"That bible-thumper Hummel, that's what's wrong," Sebastian replied. "That little fucker got us banned from prom."

"Correction, got _you_ banned from prom," Todd quipped. Sebastian glared at him and Todd looked away.

"Smythe, just suck it up and apologize," Chandler said, passing by the table with Blaine.

"You should talk, you fucking ass-kisser," Sebastian retorted. "I saw your little butt buddy Anderson hanging out with Homo earlier."  
"Hey, Smythe," Blaine said, flipping off the taller boy. "Sit and spin." Sebastian got up to retaliate, but Hunter simply pulled him back down.

Chandler and Blaine sat down a few booths down from Sebastian and leaned in to talk.

"Thanks for talking to Kurt for me, Blaine." Chandler smiled, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"I still can't believe you asked me to take him to prom," Blaine said, raising a perfectly triangular eyebrow. "At least he finally said yes."

"You asked Kurt to prom?" Rachel asked, hurrying over with Quinn. "That's so sweet, Blaine, especially after what he had to deal with." She took a chance to glare at Chandler.

"I'm sorry. I apologized for my part," Chandler said defensively. Rachel shook her head and she and Quinn slid in next to Blaine.

* * *

"I'm going to make Hummel pay for this, I swear to God," Sebastian said.

"Whatever this guy did, he'll regret messing with my Seb," Hunter added, sliding an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"What you need is a prank to top all pranks," Todd said. "I know two guys that can help with that. Oh, here they come." Two boys walked over, one brunet and one blond; they pulled up chairs and sat down next to Todd. "Seb, Hunt, guys, this is Cameron and Josh."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're dumping _what_ on Hummel at the prom?" Todd looked disgusted by the final decision.

"You heard me, Fisher," Sebastian said. "And if you tell anyone else about this, I will kill you, understood?" Todd nodded and looked as if he wished he'd never introduced Cameron and Josh to Sebastian.

"That was our best idea. Pay up, Smythe," Cameron said.

"Twenty for the idea and twenty for prep." Josh extended his hand.

"You guys said you'd do this as a favor to me!" Todd exclaimed.

"Well, we lied," Cameron shrugged. Sebastian dug his wallet from his pocket and gave Cameron and Josh $40. "Thank you. And one last thing before we leave: You do _not_ name us if you get canned or else."

"Or else what?" Sebastian sneered.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Come on, Cam, let's go." The blond took the brunet's hand and they walked out.

"Are they gay?" Hunter asked Todd, who nodded.

"Let's go," Sebastian ordered.

* * *

"Blainers, come on," Chandler whined. "Let's go home now." Blaine was wandering aimlessly around the parking lot. "Please, I'm freezing."

"Chand, you know I love you, right?" The blond nodded. "Then shut up and let me think."

"Geez, I should never let you drink." Chandler thought out loud.

"What was that?" Blaine demanded, walking over to his boyfriend, who looked petrified.

"I-I didn't say anything," Chandler whispered. Blaine grabbed Chandler by the collar and held him against the brick wall.

"Tell me what you said," he hissed, his left eye twitching slightly.

"I-I just said I shouldn't let you drink," Chandler admitted, biting his lip.

"You're a good boyfriend," Blaine mumbled, patting Chandler on the head before walking to his car. Chandler shook his head and chased after Blaine before he could attempt to drive.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt walked into McKinley slightly more enthusiastic than usual. He was excited to be going to prom with Blaine.

"Hey, homo," Sebastian's voice jeered into his ear, making him freeze.

"W-what do you want, S-Sebastian?" Kurt looked up at the taller boy, trying to contain his fear.

"Heard you're going to prom with that Hobbit Anderson," Sebastian sneered, pushing Kurt into a locker. Kurt felt the latch drive into his lower back, but kept a straight face.

"And what business is it of yours?" he retorted. Sebastian's friends looked awed at the daring Kurt was exhibiting. Sebastian scowled and slammed his fist into the locker next to Kurt's head, making the brunet flinch.

"You never used to fight back, you'd just take it. What makes you so fucking great now?" Sebastian asked. Kurt knew his next remark would earn him a beating, but said it nonetheless.

"The fact that I know I am going to be someone, and you're going to be stuck here with your douchebag boyfriend, filling gas for the rest of your life."

Sebastian looked completely shocked by this and couldn't even form a word for a minute. His friends looked back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian to see what would happen next.

"You— he— Wow," Sebastian managed to splutter. Kurt felt something well up inside of him; it was pride, something he knew he never felt before.

"Wow, Hummel, that was awesome," Todd said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Sebastian's friends commended Kurt and walked away, leaving Sebastian alone in the hallway with Kurt.

"You're dead," Sebastian finally said, grabbing Kurt's upper arm and hauling the boy into an empty classroom.

"What are you…?" Kurt asked before Sebastian slapped him across the face, silencing him.

"Shut up and take it like a man," Sebastian snapped, undoing his jeans. Kurt was bent over a desk; he looked back and Sebastian was up against the far wall.

"You will not do this to me," he hissed, glaring fiercely at Sebastian, who looked terrified beyond belief as he couldn't move. "You will not do this to anyone anymore."

"What the fuck? What-what's wrong with you?" Sebastian struggled to free himself, but Kurt kept his glare on him.

"Nothing's wrong with me, it's what wrong with you."

* * *

Blaine was walking to class and heard someone's pleading cries. He peered into the door and saw Sebastian Smythe being held up against the wall by someone he couldn't recognize.

"What the hell?" Blaine walked into the room and Sebastian slumped to the floor as the person spun around. The fierce green eyes turned lax when they saw Blaine. "Oh my God," he muttered. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"What's going on?"

"B-Blaine, what-what…" Kurt stammered, turning red.

"He's fucking nuts," Sebastian said from his spot on the floor. "He has that telekin-whatever bullshit."

"Shut up," Kurt snapped. "Blaine, I-I didn't want anyone to know, but this asshole," he jerked his head at Sebastian, "didn't know when to stop."

"Kurt, I…" Blaine started to say but stopped.

"Please. J-just go. I know you don't want to go to the prom with a freak," Kurt whispered, biting his lip.

"You're right," Blaine said, his tone turning frosty. "You _are_ a fucking freak." Without another glance at anyone, he turned on his heel and walked out. Kurt stared at the door, his jaw dropped in shock. He thought Blaine was different, not like Sebastian and the other guys, but he was wrong.

"Dude, that sucks," Sebastian said from behind him. Kurt spun around and Sebastian was up against the wall again.

"One, shut up. Two, don't call me dude. Three, you pull something like this again, I'll kill you, understood?" Sebastian nodded and Kurt left the room.


End file.
